Ginny's New Masseuse
by georgemart
Summary: Ginny Asks for A New Masseuse as She Is Fed Up of Boring Massages. She Gets Her Wish...
1. Chapter 1 - Ginny Gets A New Masseuse

Ginny sighed and relaxed into her chair. She'd had a form in her hand and was just finishing filling out. She then got up and gave it to her owl to deliver to the company she was seeking out. Yes, she needed this very much.

Harry stood up and stretched, cracking his knuckles as he extended his arms over his head. He packed a bag and left his boss's office, humming a muggle song: 'The Gilligan's Island Theme' as he walked to the apparition point downstairs. Oh yes, today was going to be an interesting day.

Ginny lay naked on the massage table that was spread out in her study. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and shut her eyes. She heard the door open and grumbled.

'Just get started already' she thought, 'It feels like the tension in me is eating my bone marrow right out from underneath me'.

She had always loved indulging in her favourite guilty pleasure - massages.

Harry looked at the pale body lying face down before him. Her face was turned away from him, but he knew it was Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister. He looked down at the order for a massage, the signature was on it, and if that wasn't enough, there was also the fact that Harry recognised the casual elegance of Ginny's body: tanned; toned; and muscular, from years of Quidditch and vanity.

Ginny smiled as she felt the masseuse set his bag down on the table. She heard several glass bottles clinking against each other; she didn't recognise the footsteps or presence of the masseuse. It was a damn good thing, too. She'd asked for a different one this time; her formal masseuse had taken too many liberties and talked too much, neglecting a first class massage. She heard the person open a bottle and seconds later, she heard hands rubbing together. She didn't much care who the person was, as long as they were professional and damned good at massages.

Harry raised his eyebrow as he warmed the massage oil on his hands. Since he'd gotten in a fight with a bludger, and lost, in his third year of Quidditch practice, his elbow hadn't quite been the same. His hands were okay though, and he decided to take up massages as a part-time career. He was known throughout the business for his warm, broad hands, and his delicate teasing muscles that made a person relax immediately. He smirked as he felt Ginny relax almost in sync with his hands touching her gorgeous back.

Ginny was immediately taken by whoever this new masseuse was. They had warm hands and the massage oil seemed to be a part of his skin. It was evenly distributed and rubbed into her skin gently, rather than in globs like some of the inexperienced oafs she'd had massages from before. She sighed happily and relaxed, letting the magical hands of the stranger strut their stuff.

Harry slowly ran her hands up and down Ginny's back, teasing the muscles as he rubbed them into lax states. He poured some more oil on his hands and warmed it quickly, massaging Ginny's shoulders firmly, but gently. Just as he pushed the heel of his hand into Ginny's shoulder blade, he heard the red head moan very softly. He did it again, grinning evilly as he heard Ginny groan again.

God, those hands were amazing! She'd had a sore back all week, and in no time, the hands found the spot of trouble and worked it out, almost effortlessly. She found herself moaning in pleasure as the broad hands continued to rub her muscles. Her eyes widened when the hands pressed down on her lower back, and he shifted rather uncomfortably.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny's shift in position. He laughed silently, sensing Ginny becoming more aroused by the second, and rubbed the heels of both of his hands into Ginny's lower back. He pushed on the tailbone, felt it pop, and heard Ginny whimper. He spread his hands out and rubbed them over Ginny's sides, feeling the muscles tense, relax, tense, relax.

Ginny moaned again as she felt the magical hands working away all her problems. She'd had a rough week at work, losing her wand, found it again, and then lost it again, and she was totally and completely sexually frustrated. Yes, that's the only reason the strangers massage was turning her on. It had to be.

Harry rubbed the palms of his hands over Ginny's lower back again, seeing her back arch just barely. He was sure Ginny thought it was unnoticeable, but he had noticed. And he decided to exploit it.

Those hands were too good! It was unnatural for someone to be that amazing with simply their hands. They pulled away from her for a moment, and Ginny heard the stranger putting more oil into his hands. She shifted again, trying to will her now dripping wet pussy to stay hidden, but before she could control herself, the hands were back.

Harry rubbed his hands lower and lower, grazing just over the top of Ginny's big ass as he massaged her firmly. Ginny groaned again as Harry popped another bone in her back.

Lower, lower, Ginny willed the masseuse. She felt hands slipping onto her bum and she gasped, denying any evidence of her arousal. My legs, please, my thighs, my calves, ankles, please. God, where did you get those hands? She groaned again as she felt the towel covering her bum being moved up some.

Harrys smirk threatened to incinerate the room, it was so bright. So Ginny was a bit turned on, loved his hands, and wanted him to massage her thighs? This could be interesting... especially as he now had clear view of Ginny's gorgeous virgin teen pussy.

Ginny gasped sharply as she felt two hands slide up her left thigh, one on either side of it. She whimpered quietly as she bit into her hand, trying to deny the feelings flooding her body. It was just because she hadn't gotten any in a while, she had fingered her snatch one or twice but that was a long time ago and really just by accident. That was all. She wasn't feeling anything for this masseuse. She was scared to look, though, curious as she was. What if those majestic hands were attached to some hideous brute? She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think disgusting thoughts.

Harry massaged up and down Ginny's left thigh slowly. He took his time, working out all the little kinks he felt in the slender, muscled leg. He walked around the table and started on Ginny's right thigh. He ran her hands all the way up Ginny's leg, brushing the lips of her pussy accidentally with his knuckles. The reaction was immediate.

Ginny gasped, her legs shaking slightly, as she felt a finger rubbing both her pussy lips and her asshole. She pushed back towards the feeling, still feeling ashamed, but who was going to say anything about this? It's not like the masseuse, whoever he was, would say anything, because he could lose his job by treating a client this way. She finally gave in to the touches and moaned quietly, 'yes!', as she felt the finger graze across her opening.

Harry heard the tiny moan and felt his cock throb, as if trying to say something back to Ginny. He'd been hard for quite some time and it was beginning to get painful. He eased a finger into Ginny's opening, smiling as the red head wriggled against his digit. He wrapped his free hand under the table, her back helping his hand under, and grasped her boobs and grinned when he felt a choked gasp escaping his client's lips.

Ginny pushed onto the finger, panting lightly as she played out a movie between herself and someone she never thought she'd see again. Oh Merlin, I'm so close, she groaned quietly, more to herself than the masseuse. She knew the masseuse had heard her though, because she felt the finger inside her go still for a moment before returning to its quest.

Harry was curling his finger, searching for Ginny's g-spot so as to blow her mind. Ginny hissed and arched off the table, pushing onto Harrys finger. Oh gods, yes, she growled as she thrust herself backwards and onto the finger. Yes, yes, she chanted as she tried to fuck herself. One of the stranger's hands was still wrapped around her boobs and now proceeded to pinch her tits and she inhaled sharply when he felt the gentle squeeze on them.

Harry bent over slightly to lick Ginny's arse. He kissed her from her tailbone down, sucking on all the pressure points that he knew to be back there. He was rewarded when he heard Ginny shout and felt her pulling back on his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2 - Things get Frisky

Ginny moaned loudly as she twisted herself around that finger that was so cruelly remaining still. She clenched at her own hair when she felt a warm mouth on her bum. Ginny's pussy was dripping wet now.

'What if he's as good with his mouth as he is with his hands?' she thought and took a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself. She could feel the slight lubrication of her wetness making the table beneath her more and more slippery with each tick of the minute hand.

Harry licked down Ginny's crack slowly as he removed one hand from her boob. He then started massaging her clit as slowly as he could while exhaling hot air onto it as well. He dug his tongue into the hole without a warning, and felt the muscles clench around his invading tongue.

Ginny almost screamed when she felt the stranger's tongue plunging into her. She was shivering as she pushed against it, wanting more than just a tongue in her arse. She groaned with impatience as she felt the masseuse slow.

Harry slowed his teasing for a moment before he picked it back up. He could tell what he was doing to Ginny. But he didn't want to do this to Ginny when she didn't even know who he was. He slid his tongue back out of the hole, flicking over it quickly, before backing off.

Ginny moaned desperately when she felt the tongue pull out. At first, she was excited, because she thought it would be something better, but when nothing came, she got mad. Her legs were spread open pretty far, her ass whole was bright red and and her pussy was begging for cock. She was sweating slightly and had her fingers tangled in her hair. She sighed angrily when she heard the masseuse walking away.

Harry wasn't walking away, though. He was walking around to the front of Ginny to see her, and hopefully, kiss him. He didn't know if it would happen, though. An angry Ginny was not one he wanted to deal with. He hoped the red head would dismiss dismiss who he was and just want Harry to fuck her hard. His steps faltered as he questioned himself about why he wanted to fuck...no, make love...to Ginny, but he had no answer. And for now, he needed no answer.

Ginny felt a breath against her lips as the masseuse bent over in front of her. She kept his eyes screwed shut; she didn't want to ruin the moment. She was in shock moments later when she felt herself being kissed.

Harry pressed his lips against Ginny's. Slowly, he eased his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from the beautiful babe that was before him. He ran his hand through her soft hair. 'Open your eyes, Ginny' he whispered huskily when he pulled away from the kiss.

Ginny heard the voice, it sounded so much like Harrys voice, and she melted even more at the deep, smooth whisper. She whined and opened them slowly, meeting a steady green stare when she did so.

Harry smiled when he saw Ginny's pupils dilate and her breath quicken.

'On your back, Ginny. It's time to show you what a real massage is all about,' he whispered to a shocked Ginny as he helped her roll onto her back without falling off the table. Ginny turned onto her back, staring at Harry the whole time.

'Where the hell did you learn to do that with your hands, Harry?' she asked breathlessly. She watched as Harry poured some more massage oil onto his hands and began rubbing her boobs. Harry rubbed his hands over Ginny's nipples, innocently at first, then slowly more and more sexually. After a few moments of pure massage, he grabbed both the nipples and pinched, causing Ginny's back to arch off the table. Harry saw Ginny's legs spread apart out of the corner of his eye, her knees up and bent, and he did it again, this time getting her to moan loudly.

Ginny's eyes fell shut again as she felt Harry giving her nipples a special treatment. She'd always had rather sensitive tits, and Harry was effortlessly pinching and rubbing them. If he wasn't careful, she'd cum just from that stimulation. She groaned again as she felt Harry scratch across them. She took a deep breath and, with her head back and spine arched, she groaned, 'Lower, Harry…lower!'

Harry listened to Ginny's plea. He let go of her nipples and rubbed down her chest, returning to the innocent massage. He pushed his hands into Ginny's skin gently, easing the tight muscles of her chest into a relaxed states of bliss. He rubbed his hands in circles, kneaded her skin, pushed, and pulled, whatever he had to do to make Ginny completely at ease. He chuckled lightly as he ran his hands to Ginny's bellybutton, feeling the tension just under the surface.

Ginny held back another moan when she felt Harrys hands going lower on her body. Her neck was tense with nerves; her legs were taut with excitement. She didn't know if she should just lie there and let Harry demonstrate his skill, or if she should hex Potter with a Bat-Bogey Curse and run away. In the end, she decided to stay, and that choice was immediately rewarded when she felt delicate, sensitive fingers trailing up and down her inner thighs which were now underneath the towel Harry had replaced.

Harry slid his hands under the surface of the soft white towel. He smirked as he felt Ginny's hips very subtly rock towards his hands. He was ignoring his own throbbing problem as he slipped his hands further and further, rubbing sensuous oil into the porcelain skin the entire time. He reached the edge of Ginny's groin and felt, rather than heard, the girl whimper.

Ginny could hardly move, but she managed to get the strength to pull the towel away from her body. She revealed her wet, aching pussy to Harry and saw his eyes widen. She spread her legs apart just a bit more and ignored how embarrassed she was at being so horney from a mere massage. She gasped as Harry eased his hands to her snatch, as she begged softly for relief.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Happy Ending

"Now start massaging my pussy" she purred. Harry brought his hands to Ginny's nether lips and began to stroke and massage the glistening wet lips of Ginny's vagina, his own arousal now at maximum.

Ginny gave a throaty moan as she felt her pussy's lips being massaged by Harry's skilled hands. Harry decided that enough was enough and started kissing Ginny's clitoris. At this Ginny's hips jumped a little and she purred throatily as she watched him kiss her clit.

Harry could taste Ginny's womanly juices leaking out onto the lips of her pussy and became almost addicted to tasting it; it tasted sweet and tangy with a slight hint of saltiness as aftertaste. Kissing, licking and nibbling Ginny's clit caused her to moan and groan out her pleasure. Ginny then moaned out an instruction "Push your tongue inside and taste me" she moaned, Harry obediently pushed his tongue inside his mistress's core, sweet tangy liquid splashed onto Harry's tongue and mouth as he pushed his tongue inside Ginny's core and felt her inner walls flex and tighten around his tongue.

Ginny moaned out her pleasure and gripped Harry's jet black hair, pushing him into her harder, Harry moaned as he tasted more of Ginny's juices splash onto his tongue and he began swirling his tongue inside her smouldering inner walls.

"FUCK! Keep going Harry! I'm so close, I'm gonna… AHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed out her release and Harry began gulping down Ginny's love juices as it spilled out of her pussy and into his mouth. Harry's own arousal throbbed and it stood to attention, dripping some pre-cum to show it was ready for use.

As soon as Ginny's orgasm stopped, Ginny pulled Harry down on the table to her level so that he was directly on top of her and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on Harry's mouth. This got her back to full arousal in no time at all and she then pushed her tongue inside Harry's mouth to taste more of her juices in his mouth and moaned appreciatively at what she found.

"Now for your turn" Ginny purred as she felt Harry's erect dick against her thigh. Jumping up he quickly went to the end of the table as Ginny turned around and lay back on her stomach.

Harry then untied his shoes and kicked them off, pulled off his socks and then undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, his arousal showed itself through the tent in his underpants, Harry then pulled off his underwear and his arousal sprung out from his body, blood rushing into it until it stood to attention proudly.


End file.
